La ilusión de lo jamás visto
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco no puede recordar nada de su vida. No sabe por qué está ahí. Peor aún: no sabe por qué hay una bufanda de Hufflepuff a un lado de él. ¿En qué clase de dimensión paralela ha caído?/ Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook We Love Drarry.


"Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de facebook We Love Drarry"

v **Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic es escrito por puro placer y diversión hacia mi OTP predilecta, así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico ni nada de eso.

v **Título: **La ilusión de lo jamás visto

v **Género:**Romance/Familiar.

v **Resumen: **

v **Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

v **Advertencias:** **Slash/Lime**. Si tienes alguna clase de conflicto por ello o aversión hacia este tipo de fic. ¡Sal corriendo de aquí! No quiero reclamaciones de traumas después. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño**.

v **Notitas de la historia: **Como parte de un reto realizado para celebrar los cien miembros del grupo de facebook "**_We love Drarry_**" (¡Hola a todos xD!) se pidió crear una historia tomando como inspiración un vídeo Drarry. Escogí, para ocasión, el bonito vídeo: **_Orchard of Mines_** creado por **Sapphiamur**. No olviden verlo en _youtube. ;)_

* * *

_A las memorias de azúcar más hermosas que hemos creado y al corazón más solitario que me ha enamorado_

_._

* * *

**La ilusión de lo jamás visto **

Por:

PukitChan

Potter no aceptó mi mano. Y tal vez, ya sea tiempo de superarlo.

Sin embargo, algunas veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado con nosotros si, en aquella ocasión en el callejón Diagon, Harry hubiera decidido quedarse a mi lado.

**I**

_Dime, ¿te gustaría un recuerdo? _

Su cuerpo se removió, incómodo por el calor del verano. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las suaves sábanas, sujetándolas, como si de esa manera pudiera aferrarse también a su descanso. Los párpados le pesaban y a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos, él sabía que aún no había amanecido. Alguna parte de él programada para despertar parecía indicárselo. No obstante, había otra parte (la que lo molestaba con ocasionales punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo) que insistía en despertarlo. Era como si alguien le estuviera gritando al oído «_¡Arriba! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo?». _

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, intentando recordar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Retiró la sábana de su rostro para abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Tal y como esperaba, lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Draco se incorporó y, de inmediato, colocó una mano sobre su frente. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sus recuerdos estaban mezclados y las ideas eran confusas. Apretó sus labios y parpadeó varias veces, en un intento por aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, nada de eso funcionó. Todo seguía siendo una densa neblina en sus memorias.

Inhaló profundamente, buscando una manera de controlar ese dolor de cabeza que empezaba a amenazarlo. Se sentía como una fuerte resaca, aunque no recordaba haber tomado la noche anterior. En realidad, no recordaba nada de los últimos meses.

Hizo un recuento de su vida. Permanecían los recuerdos de sus padres, de su infancia, de sus amigos. Inclusive, e infortunadamente, sus decisiones durante la guerra continuaban presentes, así como las consecuencias de ello. La desagracia en la que cayó su familia, los numerosos juicios en su contra… y luego, ¿qué había ocurrido después de eso? No lo recordaba.

Asustado, palpó con sus dedos la cama hasta que encontró su varita. La sensación de la madera en su mano le proporcionó una gran seguridad. No estaba completamente perdido. Y sabía protegerse en caso de que ocurriera algo malo a su alrededor. Era un sobreviviente. Siempre lo había sido.

Sus labios murmuraron un suave «_lumos»_ que alumbró la habitación. Draco tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de entender que _ésa_ no era la alcoba donde dormía en la mansión Malfoy. Sí, se trataba de una habitación espaciosa, elegante y de su gusto, pero había detalles que no _calzaban_ con su personalidad. Draco jamás hubiera escogido ese color de cortinas y, _definitivamente_, nunca hubiera aceptado que colgaran una pintura del mar cuando a su lado izquierdo y a través del balcón, se podía apreciar la costa.

_¿La costa?_

Draco se levantó de la cama, pero sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que solo consiguió marearse. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? No recordaba haber tomado algunas vacaciones improvisadas. Ni siquiera recordaba si su familia realmente tenía ánimos para vacacionar. Sin embargo, al caminar rumbo al balcón y abrir la puerta corrediza, el sonido del oleaje del mar y una suave brisa marina lo saludaron. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el barandal y miró con atención. En donde estaba, parecía ser una pequeña mansión veraniega. Y si bien el lugar no parecía ser desagradable, Draco aún conservaba la sensación de que algo había cambiado drásticamente su vida. Porque ésa era su vida, ¿cierto? No podía estar ahí por simple casualidad.

Al adentrarse a la habitación otra vez, Draco buscó en ella algún indicio que pudiera explicar cómo había llegado allí y si es que alguien conocido se encontraba cerca. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño escritorio ubicado en el extremo contrario, llamó su atención. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y, por un largo instante, decidió que quizás estaba muerto. Porque lo que había encima de ese escritorio era algo que _jamás_ tendría por su voluntad, pero que, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba: una corbata con los brillantes colores que representaban a la casa de Hufflepuff.

_Definitivamente estaba muerto. _

Como si en cualquier momento la corbata pudiera cobrar vida para atacarlo, Draco se acercó al escritorio, señalándolo con su varita. En ese trayecto, el rubio se percató de que en la habitación parecía _vivir_ alguien más. Había objetos colocados por todos lados que delataban esa _otra_ persona que, pese a no encontrarse, parecía haber dejado una profunda huella en él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba seguro. Simplemente parecía ser así. No obstante, en el momento en el que su varita tocó la corbata, solo para asegurarse de que ésta no era peligrosa, pudo notar que _ese alguien_ no era el único que había dejado su marca.

Al parecer, Draco también lo había hecho.

Oculto detrás de la corbata, había algo que para él, no podía pasar desapercibido. Estiró su brazo y, pronto, sus ojos miraban con atención un hermoso dibujo enmarcado. Frunció su entrecejo y, sin notarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El dibujo estaba hecho de trazos firmes y elegantes. Sin embargo, era el modelo y la firma de quien lo dibujó, lo que ocasionaron esa reacción. Se trataba de un retrato perfecto de Draco en el que, en la esquina inferior derecha, unas torpes letras recitaban: «_Por fin pude atrapar tu soledad entre mis trazos, Draco. H. P.»_

_¿Potter? _

Draco apretó sus labios y, tambaleante, dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio. Tuvo que recargarse en éste, intentando no sucumbir ante el fuerte mareo que lo había atacado. ¿_Acaso… _Potter y él…? No. Imposible. Las cosas simplemente no podían ser así. Sin embargo, mientras más se iba instalando esta idea en su mente, más detalles iban apareciendo en la habitación, confirmándoselo. De pronto, aquella correspondencia tirada cerca de él parecía tener más sentido, así como también ese estúpido peluche de un león. En serio, ¿por qué demonios tenían un puto peluche? ¿Y por qué estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea de de Potter y él juntos con tanta facilidad? No, no y no. El universo no funcionaba así. No _podía_ funcionar así. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿por qué tendrían que tener una corbata de Hufflepuff allí? Ciertamente, si se trataba de un fetiche, Draco tenía algunos mucho más interesantes que ése.

Sollozó internamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sí, bien, puede que en algún momento de su vida se hubiese sentido _atraído_ hacia Potter, pero tampoco es como si alguna vez hubieran compartido lecho. De hecho, Draco ni siquiera recordaba (como empezaba a ser frecuente en esa madrugada) la última vez que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

Aun así, era curioso darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía incómodo con ese pensamiento. Como si darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba a su lado, fuera terriblemente doloroso. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago cuando, de acuerdo a su lógica, debería ser justamente lo contrario. ¿No sería más feliz su vida si jamás volviera a ver a Potter?

_Seguramente…_

El sonido de un objeto cayendo en el suelo desvió su atención de aquellos pensamientos. Aunque en la habitación estaba solo, el ruido le recordó que, tal vez, en otra habitación de esa mansión estaba alguien más. _Quizás Potter. _Draco tensó su boca y decidió que no resolvería nada si permanecía de pie, sumergido en sus dudas. Ocultando su varita, pero disponible en caso de que él pudiera necesitarla, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se encontró sobre un pasillo tenuemente alumbrado, en el que se esparcían algunos juguetes olvidados. Una nueva punzada de dolor atacó su cabeza, obligando a Draco a recargarse en la pared. Sus ojos miraron cada uno de esos juguetes, uno más infantil que el otro, y de pronto, una ira irracional se apoderó de él. De mal humor, el rubio se inclino y comenzó a levantarlos. Solo hasta que sus brazos se vieron inundados de juguetes para magos, fue cuando entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿Él había levantado unos mugrosos juguetes del suelo?_

Por supuesto, no es como si no pudiera hacerlo. El problema es que él _no debía hacerlo_. Tenía elfos domésticos que se encargaban de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, y pese a la fuerza de su mimada educación, Draco se negaba a soltar los juguetes. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, iba a dolerle. Además, aún no conseguía entender por qué se había enfurecido nada más al verlos.

Tragó saliva y continuó caminando. No quería seguir pensando porque cada vez que lo intentaba, terminaba con una nueva pregunta imposible de responder y un maldito dolor azotándolo. Parecía que ese dolor intentara decirle que no tenía sentido alguno cuestionarse, aún si no supiera qué había sido de su vida y, mucho menos, porque estaba ahí. Lo curioso es que no sentía miedo. Ya fuera porque parecía conocer ese lugar o porque simplemente no sabía en qué estaba metiéndose (era difícil sentir eso cuando tenía a la mano un montón de juguetes infantiles para defenderse), Draco sentía todo, menos miedo. Algo a lo que, increíblemente, no estaba acostumbrado y que le ocasionaba incomodidad.

_Era tan estúpido. _

Sin saber por qué, se detuvo ante la puerta de otra habitación. Su instinto de supervivencia, pese a saber que estaba en el lugar adecuado, le ordenó correr y refugiarse en algún lugar oscuro y con comida hasta que todo eso pasara. No obstante, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no conocía esa mansión y ningún lugar podría ser seguro solo por ello. Si lograba descubrir quién había sido el idiota que había borrado sus memorias, Draco no dudaría en arrancarle las bolas, porque eso no tenía _ninguna_ gracia.

—Vamos, ábrete —murmuró cansado—. Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Al igual que en los últimos minutos, Draco no supo por qué se expreso de esa manera, pero se sintió realmente estúpido hablando con una puerta. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, ella lo obedeció. La puerta se abrió de manera silenciosa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de órdenes y dejar pasar a personas cargadas de juguetes.

Si Draco esperaba una tétrica habitación llena de muñecos espantosos que lo mirarían y sonreirían mientras sacaban un cuchillo para asesinarlo, se decepcionó. Al entrar, descubrió una habitación alumbrada por una serie de velas flotando en el techo, similares a las que había en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Éstas, no obstante, tenían un suave brillo, adaptándose a la intimidad de la noche. Las paredes de la alcoba estaban pintadas de un color que Draco distinguió como un bonito azul cielo, en donde habían dibujos infantiles de dragones y nubes. Había también un mueble de madera en donde estaban inclinados varios libros, algunos de los cuales Draco creyó reconocer. El suelo estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra, que fue donde terminaron todos los juguetes que traía el rubio entre sus brazos, porque sus fuerzas flaquearon cuando, en el medio de todo aquello, descubrió una cuna, donde unos diminutos brazos se movían.

Su garganta se cerró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sintió la boca seca y cuando escuchó lo que parecieron ser unos balbuceos, su corazón se aceleró. Se sentía tan Hufflepuff por tener reacciones como ésas, que quiso saber en qué clase de distorsión paralela había terminado. Aun así, con toda esa incertidumbre y emoción corriendo por cada fibra de su cuerpo, Draco se acercó.

_Y su corazón se paralizó. _

En el centro de la cuna, cubierta con una diminuta sábana que tenía el emblema de Hufflepuff, se encontraba una bonita bebé que no parecía tener más de un año. Sus ojos enormes y de un color azul, lo miraban con curiosidad. Tenía el cabello de un profundo tono negro y cuando Draco se animó a soltar su respiración, la niña rió entusiasmada mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que la cargara.

La habitual palidez de Draco se volvió preocupante. Asustado —aterrado sería, en realidad, la palabra ideal—, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con los mismos juguetes que había dejado caer. Su nerviosismo no ayudó en su coordinación, así que en pocos segundos se encontró tirado en el suelo. Debió haber hecho algún sonido fuerte, porque entonces alguien gruñó.

_Si antes no había muerto, en ese momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo. _

En la esquina de la habitación (la que Draco no había mirado en un principio), estaba un hombre sentado en una silla mecedora mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño de unos seis años y cabello azul. Draco quiso levantarse y escapar, pero justo en ese momento, el hombre decidió despertar y dirigir su rostro cansado hacia el rubio. Sus ojos verdes, al contemplarlo, brillaron con intensidad y sus labios formaron una sonrisa cariñosa que golpeó a Draco con una fuerza tremenda.

—Hola —musitó el hombre, con la voz todavía enronquecida por el sueño—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Draco?

_¿De verdad era Harry Potter quien le estaba preguntando eso?_

_._

* * *

**II**

En alguna ocasión, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar cómo un caldero –seguramente por obra de Longbottom– explotaba cerca de él. Aquel estallido, fuerte y maloliente, aceleró su respiración y volvió sus piernas tan temblorosas como una maldita gelatina. Fue una sensación que, de alguna manera, nunca consiguió olvidar.

Así es como se sentía justo en ese momento.

—_¿Potter? _—preguntó, y sus labios resecos parecieron temblar solo por eso. Harry ladeó la cabeza, confundido, pero la sonrisa que dibujó no se desvaneció de su rostro.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿o esperabas a alguien más? —cuestionó, levantando ambas cejas, como si aquello se prestara para una broma muy común—. Alguien tenía que cuidar a los niños, por supuesto. Tú no podías.

—_¿Los niños? _—repitió estúpidamente, sintiéndose como un puto loro. Eso fue suficiente para que Potter se incorporara de la silla y, aún con el pequeño niño entre sus brazos, se dirigiera a Draco. El rubio intentó retroceder, pero en el proceso, pisó con su mano un patito que emitió un espantoso chillido que no se parecía a ningún un _cuack _que Draco hubiese escuchado con anterioridad—. ¡Aléjate! —ordenó, tembloroso. Harry, con una expresión interrogante tatuada en todo su rostro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron amortiguadas por el intenso llanto de la bebé.

Ambos, en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, voltearon hacia la cuna. En los brazos de Harry, el niño se movió inquieto, tal vez enfadado porque su descanso estaba siendo interrumpido. El Gryffindor miró a Draco angustiado, diciéndole con la mirada: «_Ey, ve qué es lo que le pasa»_. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de racionalizarlo. Una fuerte sensación consumió sus acelerados latidos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Entonces, como si eso fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida, Draco se inclinó en la cuna y tomó entre sus brazos el diminuto cuerpo de la niña, meciéndola de un lado a otro para tranquilizarla mientras murmuraba como idiota: «_Está bien, princesa, estoy aquí». _

—Debe tener hambre —argumentó Potter, observando su reloj de pulso—. Dejaré a Teddy en su habitación y regresaré con un biberón para Lyra. ¿Estarás bien?

El brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Harry debió haber sido suficiente para hacer dudar a Draco, pero en realidad, lo único que consiguió decir fue:

—_Lyra_ es el nombre de la constelación que colinda con la de _Draco. _

Harry entornó sus ojos y sonrió de tal manera que le hizo creer al rubio que no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Tú escogiste el nombre de Lyra.

Harry salió de la habitación, dejando a Draco pasmado. El moreno debía tenerle demasiada confianza si dejaba a una niña pequeña con él. Por supuesto, no sería capaz de atacar a una bebé, pero nunca se había encargado de uno en toda su maldita vida. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse acercado a menos de cinco metros de uno. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo esto? ¿Qué parte de su vida se había perdido? ¿Por qué demonios parecía que Potter y el convivían en la misma mansión sin intentar asesinarse el uno al otro? Y peor aún… ¡¿Por qué parecían tener bajo su cuidado a dos niños?

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, ésta última era la parte que menos le incomodaba. Lyra, tan pequeñita y ruidosa como lo estaba siendo en sus brazos en ese momento, era preciosa. Y ante el niño, Teddy, Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir y abrazarlo también.

Casi gimió de horror al darse cuenta en el estúpido Hufflepuff en el que Draco se había convertido. ¡Era tan ñoño lo que estaba sintiendo por tres personas desconocidas! Y aun así, no podía dejar de mecer a Lyra mientras susurraba palabras que también lo calmarían a él. Se paseó nervioso por la habitación mientras sus ojos se aterraban más y más a cada segundo, porque de pronto, una luz de iluminación llegó a su mente. Si aquello que estaba viviendo era una distorsionada broma, eso explicaría por qué Draco se sentía tan _sentimental. _

Hurgó en lo más hondo de su mente, sin darse cuenta de que su caminata histérica había detenido el llanto de Lyra y ahora lo miraba con una expresión sabihonda que parecía decir: «_Tú eres el que dice saberlo todo aquí»_. Draco resopló varias veces antes de que, en su mente, se formara la imagen del Ministerio. Eso. Antes había estado en el Ministerio, seguramente trabajando o haciendo algún negocio, pero ¿qué tenía que ver con todo esto? Cerró los ojos y se detuvo, no sin antes asegurarse de que tenía bien sujeta a Lyra. Las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a aclararse y, entonces, se encontró con una imagen difusa de Hermione Granger. La mujer estaba vestida con una espantosa túnica y parecía estar gritándole a él, mientras agitaba en su mano algo que parecía ser la botellita de una pócima.

«_¡Si tú fueras un Hufflepuff, Malfoy, sería el fin del mundo!»_

—¿Draco? ¿Ocurre algo?

El aludido abrió los ojos mientras intentaba respirar aire puro con desesperación. Solo consiguió inundar sus fosas nasales de ese dulce aroma de bebé. Harry se acercó a él e intentó sujetar a Lyra, pero Draco se negó.

—Estoy… bien… solo…

—Quizás deberíamos volver a San Mungo, Draco. Estás demasiado pálido —Y al decir eso, Potter levantó su mano, colocando la palma en la mejilla del rubio, quien al sentir el contacto cálido, se sonrojó ligeramente. Ese movimiento terminó por confirmar la terrible sospecha que Draco había estado cargando todo ese tiempo: que, al parece, compartía cama (y quién sabe cuántas cosas más) con Harry Potter.

—To-toma. Ella tiene que comer… —musitó, usando eso como pretexto para que Potter se alejara de él, porque Draco había descubierto que su contacto parecía quemar su piel. Lyra, acostumbrada a esos movimientos, no se opuso y disfrutó beber del biberón que Harry tenía entre sus manos. El moreno entrecerró los ojos al contemplar a la niña y sonrió.

—Pensé que dormirías más, luego de lo que pasó, Draco.

Como el rubio no sabía a qué se refería Potter, caminó incómodo a través de la habitación y recargó sus manos en la orilla de la cuna. Intentó recordar más cosas, pero lo único que venía a su mente era la imagen furiosa de Granger, diciéndole algo sobre Hufflepuff. Draco miró la sábana y palideció al ver, otra vez, el escudo de los tejones en ella.

_¿Acaso ésta sería una venganza de Granger? _

—Potter —musitó, volteando a verlo—. ¿Quién compró esta manta… la de _Hufflepuff_?

Harry, sin dejar de alimentar a Lyra, que volvía a quedarse dormida poco a poco, levantó una ceja y lo miró.

—Tú.

**.**

* * *

**III**

«_Si algún maldito antepasado poderoso escucha esto, date prisa por sacarme de aquí» _

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, ése era el único pensamiento que Draco era capaz de procesar. No quería abrir los ojos. No solo porque estaba seguro de que nada había cambiado (el suave y masculino aroma en el lado contrario de la cama lo indicaba) sino también porque no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a _ellos_, otra vez. Mordió su labio inferior y por el pasillo escuchó las risas de un niño (_¿Teddy?)_ seguido por las pisadas apresuradas de un hombre mayor.

—¡Teddy! ¡Draco y yo te hemos dicho que no corras por las escaleras! ¡Puedes lastimarte!

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Hay que hacer la sorpresa para Draco!

El rubio gimió. Él no necesitaba más sorpresas. _De verdad_ que no.

—No será una sorpresa si lo sigues gritando por toda la mansión —murmuró la divertida voz de Harry.

—¡Tú también lo estás gritando!

—Teddy…

Hubo silencio. Luego:

—¿Crees que Draco siga enojado conmigo?

—Draco no está enojado contigo, Teddy.

—Pero, ayer…

—Fue un accidente, no llores.

Draco intentó respirar lo más silenciosamente posible. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel niño pero, y para su desgracia, quería levantarse y decirle que no se preocupara. No estaba enojado. ¿Cómo podría estar enojado con alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Eso solo lo utilizaba contra Potter.

_Potter. _

El slytherin levantó una almohada y la colocó encima de su rostro. Su mente ya había comenzado a hilar las partes de ese inmenso rompecabezas y el resultado no dejaba de ser perturbador. Si su teoría era cierta, lo que había ocurrido era que, en algún momento del pasado, peleó con Granger en el Ministerio sobre algo relacionado con Hufflepuff. La malvada mujer, seguramente queriendo castigarlo, le había hecho beber la pócima que traía entre sus manos, lo que había llevado a Draco a una vida diferente, donde él y Potter eran… _pareja (Oh, por Merlín, eran pareja). _Y además, con dos niños.

Tragó saliva, porque _eso_ no era lo más espeluznante. Lo que verdaderamente lo paralizaba de miedo, era que en esa distorsionada vida paralela, él, el gran Draco Malfoy, había sido en algún momento de _esta_ vida… miembro de la casa Hufflepuff.

_Maldita Granger. _La mataría en cuanto la volviera a ver. Porque seguramente había hecho todo eso con una lección moral incluida. Algo así como "_Ahora sabrás respetar a los Hufflepuff, Malfoy_". Entonces, si las cosas estaban ocurriendo como él las pensaba, entonces tendría que aprender rápido su lección para volver a su _verdadera_ vida.

Sin embargo, mientras se bañaba y alistaba para salir de la habitación, las ideas de Draco ya no parecían tan firmes. Aunque su verdadera vida estaba difusa, Draco sabía que allí no tenía nada de eso. Una familia propia que incluida al idiota de Harry y dos pequeños niños que, aunque no los conocía, algo dentro de su amargado corazón parecía decirle que ya los quería. Por eso, cuando finalmente salió y llegó a lo que parecía ser la cocina, el rubio sonrió al descubrir a Teddy comiendo cereal mientras parloteaba sobre un juego y a Harry dándole de comer a Lyra, quien estaba sentada en una silla alta.

_Un domingo cualquiera. _

—Buenas días —saludó Harry y Draco dio un respingo al percatarse de que el otro había advertido su presencia aún sin verlo—. ¿Estás mejor? Te desmayaste anoche y le hablé al sanador, pero me dijo que no era nada grave, pero que aun así debías descansar. Dice que es normal que te sientas confundido. Dejó algunas pócimas en caso de que tuvieras más mareos.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —preguntó Draco, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a Teddy, quien al verlo bajó la mirada sonrojado.

—Lo necesario —admitió de buen humor. Harry se levantó y se limpió las manos mientras caminaba por la cocina y se acercaba a Draco. En un inicio, el rubio no supo por qué lo hacía, pero no tardó en comprenderlo: Potter sujetó su barbilla y levantó su rostro para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Aquel íntimo contacto pareció tan común en ellos que, instintivamente, Draco abrió los labios, esperando más. Sin embargo, Harry rió con suavidad y le murmuró al oído—: Creí que no te gustaba nada de esto enfrente de los niños.

Como pocas veces en su vida, las mejillas de Draco adquirieron un intenso color al darse cuenta de que Teddy y Lyra lo miraban fijamente, esperando la explicación de aquel suceso. El rubio tosió y empujó a Harry con la mano al mismo tiempo que éste se carcajeaba, y regresaba con Lyra. La niña, contagiada por las risas de Potter, rió también y golpeó su silla, animada.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor —dijo Harry, ignorando los susurros malhumorados de Draco—. ¿Teddy? ¿No querías decirle algo a Draco?

—¿Eh?

Por primera vez, Draco miró al niño con atención. Todo ese tiempo había evitado hacerlo porque temía que, al igual que con Lyra, terminaría queriéndolo. Efectivamente, así fue. Tuvo que respirar lentamente mientras los hermosos ojos de Teddy, ahora tristes, se concentraban en él. Draco no sabía que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior, pero estaba seguro de que ese pequeño no podía haber hecho algo tan malo que pudiera llevar a Draco a odiarlo.

—Uhm… siento lo de ayer Draco y… —Teddy se sonrojó y bajó sus manos de la mesa para después volverlas a mostrar con un dibujo entre ellas. Lo empujó tímidamente en su dirección, esperando. El Slytherin comprendió enseguida el mensaje, así que sujetó el papel y lo levantó. Si Draco hubiera querido evitar sonreír, estaba seguro de que no lo habría conseguido, porque en ese dibujo infantil, lleno de muñecos iluminados torpemente, estaban las representaciones de Potter, Teddy, Lyra y él jugando en la playa—. ¿Te… te gusta?

Draco sonrió y asintió.

—Es hermoso, Teddy.

Porque lo era.

_Todo en esa vida lo era._

_._

* * *

**IV**

Con Lyra recostada en su pecho, Draco se sentó en la cómoda silla que estaba a las afueras de la mansión, justo enfrente del mar. Sonrió malicioso cuando Harry se cayó directamente a la arena, luego de que él y Teddy estuvieran persiguiéndose el uno al otro durante diez minutos. No obstante, lo que un inicio pareció una forma de burlarse del Gryffindor, pronto se convirtió en una verdadera incomodad. Potter, el muy cabrón, decidió quitarse la ligera camisa blanca que portaba. El rubio tragó saliva mientras observaba los músculos de Harry tensarse en cada movimiento, demostrando cuán bueno estaba el maldito. Cuando decidió quitarse el pantalón, Draco tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse, porque no podía creer que estaba teniendo una semierección y Lyra aún continuaba entre sus brazos.

Intentó toser y tranquilizarse, pero el cabrón de Potter no se lo permitía. No cuando tenía el descaro de agacharse y mostrarle su redondo trasero mientras _fingía_ ayudar a Teddy a construir un castillo de arena. Incómodo, Draco se puso de pie y agradeció a cualquier Dios que lo estuviera escuchando el hecho de que Lyra se hubiera quedado dormida. Se adentró en la mansión y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaría bien en su cuna, fue cuando el rubio regresó a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, agradecido de la agradable temperatura que sentía. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras maldecía por cada vez que sentía su erección palpitar.

«_Está bien, Granger, ya entendí. Si hubiera sido de Hufflepuff la vida hubiera sido buena, ahora déjame salir de aquí». _

Con eso en mente, Draco cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado de que esa falsa vida le gustara más de lo que él podía soñar.

Al despertar (no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido) sintió un latigazo de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Separó sus labios y de ellos, emergió un suave gemido. Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló cuando sintió una fría humedad sobre su miembro. Le costó unos segundos abrir los ojos y poder asimilar que, aquel delicioso placer, era causado por –_¿qué eran ellos? ¿Esposos?_– Harry. El moreno tenía sus labios sobre su entrepierna y la lamía lentamente. Afuera, el atardecer estaba llegando, pero eso no importaba porque Harry, mirándolo a los ojos, succionaba ahora la punta de su erección. Aquello era tan _incorrecto_ que era un pecado el hecho de que se sintiera tan bien. Draco jadeó y tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas cuando la lengua del Gryffindor se deslizó sobre una vena palpitante mientras sus dedos largos, mojados por lubricante, palpaban su entrada.

—¿Dormiste bien, Draco? —preguntó Harry y su voz sonó tan ronca que Draco no tuvo fuerzas para contestarle. Se limitó a apretar sus labios mientras miraba cómo su creciente erección se perdía en esa boca, que, maldita sea, era el paraíso.

Harry logró hundir un dedo dentro de él y Draco se sorprendió de cuán receptivo era su cuerpo ante los toques del otro. Era obvio que no _era_ la primera vez que hacían eso, pero Draco pensaba que sí. Se preguntó cómo serían algunas de sus noches, las más apasionadas. Anhelante, Draco empujó su miembro contra la boca y comenzó a follarla. Se sentía tan caliente que no le importaba nada más que continuar, porque hacer el amor con Harry se sentía _perfecto. _Tener a Harry sobre él, diciendo su nombre era _perfecto. _

—Te amo, Draco.

_Que Harry lo amase, era simplemente perfecto._

_._

* * *

**V**

—¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Harry, susurrante en su oído, provocó que Draco se estremeciera. Era de noche y aunque ambos compartían cama y estaban abrazados, el Slytherin no podía dejar de temblar. _Aquella vida_ le empezaba a gustar demasiado. Le gustaba abrazar a Potter y ser mimado por él. Le gustaba que Lyra llorara, clamando por su atención. Le gustaba que Teddy corriera por la mansión y que Potter perdiera su alma persiguiendo al niño con el fin de que no se lastimara.

_Le gustaba su familia y en algún momento les tenía que decir adiós. _

—¿Por qué tenemos a Lyra y a Teddy? —preguntó Draco en voz baja. Sintió a Harry tensarse, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera ofendido, pero después de unos largos segundos de silencio, comenzó a explicar:

—Ambos son huérfanos de guerra. Teddy es mi ahijado. Y a Lyra tú la encontraste llorando en una esquina. Decidimos adoptarlos, ¿recuerdas?

A Draco le hubiera encantado recordarlo. Quería saber cómo Harry y él se habían encontrado y enamorado. Qué había pasado entre ellos sí, realmente, Draco hubiera asistido a Hufflepuff. Pero, sobre todas esas cosas, le hubiera encantado haber vivido aquella historia.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás temblando?

—No —respondió, pero era consciente de que no dejaba de hacerlo. Intentó zafarse de los brazos de Harry, pero éste se lo impidió. Sujetó su rostro, forzando a mirarlo y aunque Draco no estaba llorando, sentía que en cualquier momento lo haría. Adaptarse a esa vida había sido demasiado fácil para que fuera realidad.

—Draco…

—Tengo miedo, Potter —explicó y su voz se rompió—. Tengo que irme y…

—¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—¡Maldita sea, cállate! Esta no es mi vida, Potter. ¡Llegué aquí por un maldito error! Aquí tengo una familia. Lo último que recuerdo son los juzgados y la vergüenza, pero aquí nada de eso, ese sufrimiento, está. ¡Aquí fui de Hufflepuff cuando yo soy de Slytherin! ¡Y lo odio porque _realmente_ parezco un ñoño tejón! ¡Y nunca me habrías mirado de donde vengo porque…!

Draco guardo silencio, no porque Potter hubiera interrumpido sus patéticos sentimientos con un cursi beso, sino porque, estalló en risas. Las carcajadas de Harry sonaron tan fuertes que Draco temió que hubiera despertado a los niños. Sin embargo, el cabrón de Potter no parecía preocuparle eso. Estaba más interesado en burlarse de él.

—¡¿Te estás riendo de mí cuando te estoy diciendo la verdad?!

—¡No! —gritó, pero se tocó el estómago porque no podía dejar de reír—. ¡Es que…!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Dijiste que eras de Hufflepuff, Draco! ¡Por Merlín! ¿_No es tu vida? _¡Draco, no volveré a dejarte ver programas en la televisión junto con Teddy!

—¿De qué hablas? —masculló Draco, enojado.

—¡No! ¿Tú de qué hablas? ¡Esta es la mejor broma de…! —Pero al ver que Draco esta vez realmente parecía confundido y angustiado, Harry lo miró y dijo—: Oye… de verdad, ¿de verdad crees que esta no es tu vida?

—¡No te estoy mintiendo, Potter! ¡No recuerdo nada ni por qué estoy aquí!

Harry lo miró, mostrándose por primera vez asustado.

—Necesitamos ir a San Mungo.

**.**

* * *

**VI**

El sanador empujó sus gafas por el puente de su nariz, mientras examinaba las pupilas del un enojado Draco.

—Amnesia retrógada —dictaminó—. Es posible que ocurriera luego del accidente que tuvo con Teddy.

—Es… ¿es grave? —preguntó un temeroso Harry—. Quiero decir…. Draco dice que pertenece a Hufflepuff y que ésta no es su vida.

—Es como la resaca de una borrachera. Se borró su memoria temporalmente —explicó el sanador con paciencia mientras miraba al rubio—. Draco, dígame, ¿por qué piensa que fue usted miembro de Hufflepuff?

—Porque… —Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido al decirlo en voz alta—, habían cosas de esa casa en nuestra habitación. ¡La bufanda! ¡Y Lyra tenía una manta de ellos!

—Uh… —tartamudeó Harry—. La bufanda es de la madre de Teddy, Tonks. Ella era de Hufflepuff. Y la manta de Lyra la escogió Teddy, pero tú la compraste…

Los colores en las mejillas de Draco ascendían más y más.

—Pero peleé con Granger… y ella dijo que yo sería un Hufflepuff…

—¿Te refieres a la discusión de hace una semana? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Estaban discutiendo porque un chico de Hufflepuff había hecho una pócima mejor que los Slytherin de ese departamento…

—Creo, señor Malfoy —interrumpió el sanador—, que su mente, al no recordar nada, intentó llenar esos huecos de una vida _increíble_ con las cosas que veía, de tal modo que fuera coherente para usted.

Harry lo miró con tristeza mientras sujetaba su mano.

—¿No te gusta nuestra vida, Draco? ¿Preferirías otra?

El rubio se sonrojó. Idiota. Potter era un verdadero idiota.

_No se trataba de eso. No quería responder eso. _

—Me parece, señor Potter —dijo el sanador, sonriendo—, que es exactamente lo contrario. Su vida le parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad, ¿no es así?

Draco deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

**.**

* * *

**VII**

Resultó ser que, dos días antes de la gran pérdida de memoria, Draco había estado buscando por la mansión a Teddy. El niño había intentado escalar por una palmera de la playa cuando tuvo uno de sus primeros estallidos de magia accidental. Un coco, proveniente de la palma, fue a parar a la cabeza de Draco. Aquello no habría tenido gran relevancia además de un enorme golpe, si Draco no hubiese perdido la memoria.

_Una pérdida de memoria que le recordó lo más importante de su vida._

Tal y como lo recomendó el sanador, Draco siguió con su rutina diaria. Al cabo de dos días, su memoria había regresado. Recordaba cómo, tras los juicios, Harry se había acercado a él para ofrecerle su amistad. También recordó la manera en la que casualmente se encontraron cuando su madre y su tía Andrómeda habían organizado una reunión informal. Y como su historia comenzó a surgir a partir de ello. Estaban teniendo unas vacaciones en esa mansión, luego de que Lyra llegara a su vida poco tiempo antes. Teddy la había querido tan rápido como Draco y Harry.

Pero sobre todo, Draco había recordado cómo habían logrado amarse, aún cuando muchos creyeron que era imposible. Draco no tenía que dejar de ser quien había sido para que Harry lo amara. De hecho, era precisamente por todo lo que habían vivido, por lo que ellos decidieron estar el uno junto al otro.

En realidad… puede que Draco sí fuera un poco Hufflepuff.

Aunque, con Potter, Teddy y Lyra en su vida, eso no importaba en realidad.

* * *

"_Me alivia en el alma saber de ti, y quererte, y sentir que pese a todo estas ahí._"

—Chaotic Kittie.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Y ustedes se preguntaran, si vieron el vídeo. ¿De dónde sacó tal ñoñada Pukit? Ni idea. ¡En el vídeo había un dibujo, como aquí! JAJAJAJA. Okey, tenía que intentarlo. Pues nada, quería escribir algo tierno, empalagoso y ñoño y creo que es lo más ñoño que he escrito en mis fics Drarry. Pongo mi puestito de limones por si alguien los necesita. Gracias a las creadoras del proyecto y a los miembros del grupo de face por sus buenas vibras siempre. ¡Los quiero, un beso enorme!

Gracias a Kittie-chan, muy querida amiga, por permitirme usar una de sus frases (la que cierra la historia). Eres genial, preciosa.

Gracias por leer y cada uno de sus reviews. Hasta entonces, se despide:

**La escritora perdida, PukitChan**

**~Travesura Realizada~**


End file.
